


Business As Usual

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omegaverse, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: Sammy goes into heat for the first time since the children were returned to them. It is also the first time he and Daniel have shared a heat without the pressure for Sammy to fall pregnant.
Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738087
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Sammy watched the boys retreating from the room, Peter was guiding a very worried looking George away. Sammy covered his mouth with his hands and tried to not cry. He could not believe he had shouted at the boys. Poor George was just doing what he normally did, helping to get the twin's food ready. He had accidentally knocked a spoon on the floor. That was all the little boy had done. And Sammy had snapped at him. George had looked so shocked Sammy was not sure what to do. It was Peter that had made the decision that the adult needed to be left alone. 

The boys had worked out that the adults needed space occasionally, even little Henry knew when not to disturb Meg in her office.

‘What’s the matter?’ asked Daniel from the back door.

The concerned Alpha quietly closed the door behind him and went to his Omega, pulling the younger man into a tight embrace as Sammy lost his battle with the tears.

‘I shouted at George,’ he said between sniffs. ‘He didn’t do anything wrong; I was horrible.’

‘Hey,’ said Daniel as he guided Sammy to the window seat that nestled between the kitchen countertops. ‘You’re starting to go into heat. Remember it messes with your emotions. You’ve just not had to deal with children around before.’

Sammy felt his face flush as he realised that Daniel was correct. His heat had started to prickle at him the previous day. They all knew it was coming and were all a little apprehensive that it would be the first time Sammy went through one with the boys around. Daniel had said they should talk to the boys about it, but Sammy had been a bit reluctant at the time. Now he was not so sure. 

Daniel held him close, his big, safe, arms around him. Sammy leaned into the embrace as he tried to calm himself down. A buzz from Daniels' phone forced him to let Sammy go. He pulled the phone from his pocket and checked the text.

Sammy saw him smile as he tapped out a reply.

‘It’s Jamie, checking that you’re OK,’ said Daniel. ‘I had to pretty much lock him in the workshop to stop him coming in.’

Sammy sighed, his angry scents would have affected both the Alphas and whilst Daniel had simply walked from the workshop to check on him, Jamie was still suffering from his fall a week before. The Alpha was covered with bruises and was struggling to walk any distance due to a bad knock he took to his ankle. Daniel put his phone back in his pocket. 

‘I’ll talk to the boys,’ said Sammy. ‘They deserve to know what is going on. I’m not sure what I’m going to say though.’

‘We should talk to them together,’ said Daniel who had wrapped his arms around Sammy again, ‘you, me and Jamie. They don’t need to know everything, just that it’s time for us to try to make another baby… and that to do that we need some alone time and that it makes us a little irritable beforehand.’

Sammy smiled as he grabbed a tissue to wipe his eyes and blow his nose.

‘You make it sound so simple,’ he said. ‘Although, I think they are starting to work out that George is more like me, and Peter and Henry are more like you and Jamie. We should give them more credit.’

They both looked up when George ventured back into the room. Peter and Henry were a few steps behind him.

‘I’m sorry I dropped the spoon,’ said George tentatively. 

Sammy could feel the worry coming off him and the worry Peter and Henry had for their brother.

Sammy stretched out his arm to George who gratefully accepted the hug.

‘I’m sorry I shouted at you,’ said Sammy. ‘I shouldn’t have shouted at you. It was an accident.’

‘Are you not feeling well?’ asked George. ‘Your scents are different.’

He glanced at Daniel for a few seconds.

‘You smell different too,’ he said.

Daniel smiled, ‘why don’t you and Peter and Henry go and sit in there and we’ll come and talk to you about it.’

George nodded and wandered back to the sitting room with his brothers. 

‘I’ll go and get Jamie,’ he said.

Sammy watched his Alpha go before taking a deep breath. It was going to be a challenge to explain to the little boys what he and Daniel were going to be doing. He hoped that Daniel’s simple explanation would be enough. The boys were curious and loved to explore and learn things. 

He watched Daniel and Jamie emerge from the workshop, Jamie was limping quite badly and obviously hated having to be helped by Daniel. His mate had recovered from the concussion enough to be able to go back to work, even if Daniel could only give him jobs that he could do sitting at the big workbench. The Alpha’s bruises had come out over the last few days leaving him very stiff and irritable. Sammy had spent the nights with him, gently holding him which he knew helped to ease the discomfort.

But he would have to abandon his mate to be with his other Alpha for a few days. Although Sammy did not think Jamie would have been able to cope with a rut at that moment, it was fortuitous that it was Daniel going into rut with Sammy’s heat. 

The heat that would be the first time either of them had not been under pressure to procreate. Sammy wondered how the heat would differ to previous times when there had always been that nagging need for Sammy to get pregnant and for Daniel to become a father. Both of those needs had now been met. They could not ignore Sammy’s heat, he still needed to mate, or he would be ill, but they could fully enjoy the experience. Sammy knew that they would reach a point where the biology would take over and neither of them would be able to help themselves, but until that point, they could enjoy themselves. 

Before that, thought Sammy, they had the small issue of some education for the boys. He fully intended to let Daniel take the lead in that. The boys looked up to Daniel, he was the head of the family and although Sammy was the one that they generally went to if they needed something Daniel was the one that they understood to be in charge. 

Sammy knew Daniel would deal with the issue well. 

A~B~O

Clive patted down the loose earth around the seedlings. The vegetable garden was already looking good. He was hoping for a good crop in the summer and autumn. He wondered if he could get the children involved as the plants grew. The boys had already enjoyed watering and digging, although George had not liked weeding, as he thought they were killing plants. Clive smiled at the memory of them taking the weeds and replanting them in an overgrown corner of the garden. George seemed satisfied with the idea that the weeds could grow in the corner of the garden where they were offering shelter to all manner of bugs and butterflies. 

He straightened up and stretched his back before grabbing the bottle of water from the shelf and taking a long swig. The greenhouse was warm, the sun doing its job to help the seedlings and young plants to flourish before they were planted out. 

He let his mind wander, thinking about his life and how he did not think it could get any better. He and Meg were able to spend a lot more time together, they were sleeping together most nights in the knowledge that they were unlikely to be found together. Their bedrooms were separate to the rest of the family who had no reason to use the other set of stairs. Clive smiled, there was nothing better than waking up in the arms of his lover. They were still careful to hide their affair when they were around the rest of the family but were at ease with it. 

The odd nights that Meg stayed overnight in London when her work monopolised her time were difficult. Clive had found it difficult to sleep without her next to him. He wished they could be open about being in a relationship but the toll that taboo would have on Meg’s work was too great. Clive had to content himself with being a secret lover. 

The biggest problem that the secrecy caused them was that Meg had to keep brushing off the increasingly insistent overtures from her friend Sylvie. Sylvie was a good woman who got on well with the rest of the family, but she did not seem to understand that Meg was not interested in a relationship with her. The deception was not something either of them liked doing, Clive believed that Sylvie would accept their relationship but Meg did not want to take the chance in case her being with a Beta was something that turned Sylvie against her.

A hiss of pain and a muttered curse made Clive smile.

‘Jamie,’ he said turning to the door to look at his friend, ‘I may be a lowly Beta but I’m sure I could have helped you over here.’

Jamie looked down, ‘I feel so bloody pathetic. I’m an Alpha I shouldn’t be hobbling about and struggling to get out of bed without collapsing… I fell over-’

‘You were pushed over, with force, and banged your head and pretty much everything else on the way down. Jamie, you were assaulted.’

Jamie did not look up, Clive hated seeing his friend so downbeat. He pulled a stool over to the doorway and put it down next to Jamie.

‘Stop heroically standing there and sit down before you fall down,’ said Clive with a slight tilt of his head and a smile.

Jamie acquiesced and eased himself onto the stool. 

‘Now,’ said Clive, ‘what can I do for you?’

The Alpha finally looked him in the eyes and managed a small, genuine, smile. 

‘I wondered if you’d like to come with me when I go to get Mary and Brian back?’ Jamie asked. ‘I know it was a bit awkward for you last time, but I’d really like the company.’

Clive remembered going with Jamie to pick up Peter and George. He had been mistaken for their Omega for a few minutes by the woman in charge. Once they had told her he was a Beta she had ignored him completely. Clive was glad that Jamie was asking him to go with him a second time and not assuming he would not want to.

‘I’d love to. Have you had a date to collect them yet?’

Jamie shook his head, ‘no, but it can’t be long now. I think the Beta’s have been left at the bottom of the pile. Brian’s lucky he has a sister. Imagine if they had both been Betas, they probably would have been left completely to last.’

Clive nodded, ‘it would not surprise me in the least. I wonder what they will be like. Do you think they will bond? They’re a bit older and I bet females are going to find it harder to bond.’

They knew that the older the children being reunited the harder it was for them to form the twin bond again. Peter and George had bonded quickly but they were only four. Mary and Brian were eight and of different sexes. Clive would not be surprised if the pair did not find any link between them. 

‘I wonder if Mary will already be starting to think she is superior to us?’ mused Clive.

‘Probably,’ replied Jamie, ‘Meg said they are taught from an early age that they are the most important sex and are in charge. I just hope that at eight years old we can get Mary to understand that we should be equals. Meg’s already said she will do her best to give Mary a proper education.’

Clive nodded, he knew Meg was looking forward to meeting Mary and hoping to shape her into a progressive female from the start. They had talked about it at length a few nights ago as they lay together after making love. 

Jamie looked as though he had something to ask but had become a bit shy, Clive suspected he knew what it was.

‘When Brian gets here,’ said Clive, ‘I am looking forward to being able to help him to understand where he sits in the grand scheme of things.’

‘I hoped you’d say that,’ admitted Jamie. 

‘I was given no education when I was in the home. We’re totally ignored. I had zero life skills when I started working. I don’t want Brian to have that problem. I know he’s still in for a shitty life but at least we can prepare him for it properly.’

Jamie smiled, ‘thank you.’

Clive put his arm around Jamie and gave him a gentle hug causing his friend to chuckle. 

‘I’m so broken it’s unbelievable,’ he said. ‘George has become my nurse; he’s running around doing all sorts of things for me.’

‘How very Omega of him,’ remarked Clive.

They both chuckled.

A~B~O

Daniel turned the two pieces of wood over in his hands with a smile, the dovetails fit together perfectly. He glanced up at Jamie who was watching him assess his work.

‘You did this by hand, rather than with the machine?’ he asked.

‘It took longer but I wanted to see if I could do it. I know you're not expecting much from me yet, so I thought I’d have a go.’

Daniel shook his head in admiration, ‘this is really good,’ he said, pleased to see Jamie smile.

‘Obviously, you would normally have to use the machine, this kind of work takes time and most clients want their pieces fairly quickly. But… I have had people who want things exclusively handmade and I - or we - can charge a lot more for that.’

Daniel put the dovetailed piece on the shelf next to the example pieces he had. Jamie looked a little surprised. 

‘Seriously, Jamie, you can do this. That is as good as the stuff I can do by hand. You need to start believing a bit more in your ability.’

Ever since they had started working together Daniel had realised that Jamie lacked a lot of confidence. He knew his friend struggled academically and had never been offered any help with his issues. Jamie had only ever worked in security jobs that did not require anything more than his stature as a tall Alpha as a qualification. But Jamie was good with his hands, he had picked up the subtleties of carpentry very quickly. It was true that Daniel had not had much time to teach him initially. They had needed to gut the cottage they were renovating gutted and to prepare the second-floor bedrooms for the boys, and then Jamie had been assaulted. It had not been the best start for the younger Alpha’s new career.

Jamie started to tidy up the shavings from the workbench in front of him as Daniel went back to his work on the lathe. The sound of something clattering to the floor and yelp of pain had Daniel turning the machine off and rushing to his friend’s side. Jamie was leaning over the bench; he was breathing quickly and had his eyes screwed shut as he worked through whatever pain he had caused himself. 

‘You’ve come back to work too quickly, Jamie. You’re really not well enough yet,’ said Daniel as he held onto his friend. 

Jamie slowly pushed himself up to stand straighter, although he was obviously still in pain. He looked guilty.

‘You need the help-’

‘I don’t need you causing yourself pain at the moment. You know it’s actually a bit selfish.’

Jamie looked annoyed, ‘selfish that I’m trying to get on as normal?’

‘Selfish that you are not letting yourself heal and causing yourself more pain… Sammy’s going into heat… he does not need you throwing off scents that are going to cause him to worry.’

Another look of guilt crossed Jamie’s face as he realised what Daniel was saying was true.

‘Sorry,’ he said. ‘It’s just so frustrating.’

‘Take another couple of days. It’s not like I’ll be able to teach you anything for a few days soon anyway. I’m going to be a bit distracted aren’t I.’

Jamie managed a smile, ‘no pressure this time.’

Daniel could feel his face flush at the insinuation. Jamie smiled again.

‘You get to thoroughly enjoy it without the nagging worry anymore. Trust me, it’ll be amazing.’

Daniel pretended he was going to slap Jamie on the shoulder but stopped just short. Jamie laughed. 

‘Honestly, being given advice about heats from someone five years younger than me.’

‘Not my fault you were slow to spread your seed,’ replied Jamie with a cheeky grin.

Daniel was pleased that his friend was smiling again, even if it was at his expense.

‘Whilst we’re busy you can read up on window frames,’ suggested Daniel.

Jamie pulled a face.

‘We need to start making decisions about the cottage. Do we go with UPVC windows and make it all cosy or with traditional wooden frames and spend more on heating the place? I’ve never renovated anywhere before, there’s a lot of this I’m learning at the same time as you. Become my windows expert.’

Jamie rolled his eyes, ‘homework?’

Daniel nodded with a laugh. He hoped the distraction would keep his friend going whilst he fully recovered after his assault.

‘I’ll probably spend most of the time fielding questions from the boys about what you’re doing. You know they are going to think through what we told them the other day. And George is bright, I’ve seen him looking at the differences between him and Peter when they’ve been in the shower. And they’re not far off needing to start learning about mating. I think Omegas are taught earlier than Alpha’s in the homes, but they’ll have to learn all at the same time.’

Daniel nodded, ‘once we’re done with the heat and Sammy, hopefully, isn’t pregnant, we’ll work out a plan of action for their education.’

Daniel knew they would welcome the news of another pregnancy but at the same time, it would mean he would have his work cut out to make sure they had enough room for potentially two more children. They were lucky that all the bedrooms were double rooms that could accommodate three or four single beds. But it would still mean some movement between rooms. 

Sammy had to mate, there was no way they could get around it. If he became pregnant, they would deal with it. Daniel could only hope his previous bad luck at getting an Omega pregnant would return, at least this time around.

A~B~O


	2. Chapter 2

_A few days later... ___

__Sammy stepped out of the shower and roughly dried off. As he rubbed the towel through his hair he looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered what his body had looked like before his first pregnancy, now he had a more rounded look about him. He was still lithe, his small frame highlighting his Omega status. Jamie always told him he found Omega who had been pregnant to be more attractive. Clive had told them it was a biological thing, knowing that the potential mate had successfully carried children meant there was more chance of it happening again._ _

__He wondered if he would fall pregnant a second time with Daniel. Although they had all agreed it would hopefully not happen straight away. Sammy was prepared to deal with it if it happened but would rather not have to add two more babies to their family at that moment. He knew that they were a bit different in that they had also taken on the children from Daniel and Jamie’s previous Omega, so their family was larger than most. If Liam had still been alive, he would have taken charge of his children, but Jamie would have been involved in their upbringing. The way families worked was something that was still evolving. There was no hard and fast rule, it just sort of happened._ _

__He knew he was ready to mate, the need had been more urgent that morning. He had subtly told Daniel it would only be a few hours before they would need to lock themselves away. He knew Daniel already knew it was time, but the gallant Alpha always waited to be invited by his Omega. Sammy knew that some families worked very differently. Some Alphas’ would start mating with their Omega as soon as the first signs of their heat began. Those poor Omega would be locked up mating for a fortnight. Omega needed to mate but they did not need to be enslaved sexually by their Alpha’s for that long. Sammy knew he was lucky to have ended up in a very respectful family where his status as the child-bearer was practically revered._ _

__After he had finished a slightly larger breakfast than usual, he had gone about preparing his room. He had changed the sheets and tidied up. Not that the room was untidy but he, like most Omega, liked things to be just so when they went into their heat. Clive called it nesting._ _

__Jamie, who was getting about almost normally again, and Clive had taken the three boys and the twin girls out for a long walk. They were going to investigate the seaside a couple of miles away. They would be gone for most of the day so that Sammy was not under pressure to ask Daniel to join him too soon. He was glad the children were out of the way; he would not have to worry about George asking more questions or the girls crying and making him worried. He knew if anything bad happened he and Daniel could emerge from the heat early, but it would be better for Sammy if he could have at least two mating’s and the necessary knotting before that happened._ _

__He thought back to his last heat when he had fallen pregnant with Isabelle and Rachel, the heat had come on early due to the trauma of the attempted rape he had suffered. Neither Daniel nor Jamie had been there, it had been horrific. They had come very close to having to get another Alpha in to knot him. Clive had acted as a surrogate Alpha for as long as he could, but the Beta male could not knot Sammy leaving him in considerable discomfort the longer he waited. Sammy was glad he was not going to have that issue again._ _

__As he pulled on a pair of loose trousers and an oversized t-shirt, he did a final check of his room. There was a little refrigerator by the door with bottles of energy drink and water cooling. There were a few energy snack bars in a tub on top of the fridge. He had been pleased when Meg had arrived home a few weeks before with the fridge on the back seat of her car. She had been given it by a colleague that was moving to a new house and did not need it anymore. The thoughtful colleague had suggested it would be perfect for Sammy’s heats._ _

__He slipped on his shoes and wandered through the house to the back door. It was odd being the only one there. With the boys and the babies around the place was always lively, even on the few occasions, it was just him, the sleeping twins, and Meg in her office, the place felt full._ _

__Daniel was busy tidying tools away in his workshop. If Jamie had not been injured and unable to work, they would not have needed to shut up the workshop completely. But Daniel liked to be sure everything was where it should be and all the tools and machinery was properly shut down, even more so now that they had the curious boys running around._ _

__The Alpha looked up as Sammy stood in the doorway watching him. Daniel smiled; he knew why Sammy would not venture any further into the room. Despite knowing his Alpha’s were both very courteous towards him he always had the slight fear that they would lose their battle of self-control and simply grab him and fuck him. Sammy kept away until they were both on his territory, in his room._ _

__‘Is it time? I just want to double-check everything's off and the windows are all locked.’_ _

__Sammy nodded, ‘you’ve got time. I’d be happier knowing you are satisfied you switched it all off as well.’_ _

__‘I’ll grab a quick shower and come and join you.’_ _

__Sammy left his mate to finish his work. He was looking forward to the next few days. He wondered how different it would be without the pressure to procreate._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Sammy had tidied his clothes away and moved the duvet off the bed, he doubted they would need it, even through the night, the forecast was for warm nights until the weekend._ _

__He could sense Daniel before he knocked on the door. Sammy opened the door and smiled; his courteous Alpha smiled back at him. Daniel was wrapped in his dressing-gown, his hair still damp from the shower. Sammy stepped aside and let him in before closing and locking the door. They had decided that even though the boys had said they would not try to disturb Sammy and Daniel it was prudent to prevent them if temptation became too much._ _

__Sammy turned back to Daniel who was waiting for him. He stepped up to the tall Alpha and leaned up for a kiss, Daniel had to lean down quite a bit but as the Alpha enveloped him in his arms Sammy felt very safe and cared for. It was the first time the pair had kissed properly since their last heat. It was true that they were bonded but Jamie was the Alpha that was that tiny bit closer to Sammy, something that occurred in most packs, and Daniel had no issue with it. They were all close._ _

__Sammy undid the tie on Daniel’s dressing gown and pushed it off his shoulders gathering the garment and draping it over the chair by the door. He pushed Daniel back until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and stepped in for another kiss. With Daniel sitting it was Sammy who had to lean down a little. Daniel slid his hands over Sammy’s shoulders and down his back, holding him. Sammy sighed contentedly before breaking off the kiss and giving his mate a playful shove backwards onto the bed. Daniel got the idea and shuffled up to lie on the bed properly. Sammy quickly slid off his boxer shorts, the only item of clothing he had been wearing and joined Daniel._ _

__They pressed their bodies together, holding each other tightly as they continued to kiss. Sammy could feel the need to mate starting to consume him. He remembered the slight confusion and fear the first times he had been with Jamie and then Daniel. Now they were much more at ease with each other although Daniel’s touch was somehow hesitant. Sammy could not understand why he leaned away from Daniel slightly and looked at him._ _

__‘Are you alright?’_ _

__Daniel nodded, ‘sorry, it’s just, you know, first time I’ve not been under any pressure. I want it to be special.’_ _

__‘It’s always special, Danny,’ said Sammy. ‘You look after me, you’re gentle. And I love you for that.’_ _

__He reached up and cupped Daniel’s face for a few seconds before trailing his hand down his Alpha’s side and resting his hand on his hip. Daniel was already hard, his cock standing proud of him, Sammy glanced down, he knew he could take the large cock which dwarfed his own. He slowly moved his fingers around to trail along Daniel’s cock. Daniel gasped a little, Sammy knew it felt odd and exciting to have someone else touch his cock. He wrapped his hand around the hard cock and moved along it. The action caused Daniel’s breathing to speed up and he arched his back a little with a very satisfied hum._ _

__There was an unwritten rule between both Alpha’s and Sammy that he was in charge until the primal needs took over and he started to lose the ability to think straight. Daniel allowed Sammy to dictate what they did and how fast they did it._ _

__Sammy took Daniel’s hand and rested it on his own hip with a glance at his small but equally hard cock. Daniel gently wrapped his hand around Sammy’s cock and started to reciprocate the movements that Sammy was doing with him. Both men smiled and leaned in for a messy kiss, although Sammy soon gave up trying to kiss Daniel as he felt himself about to come. It did not take much to get him to come when he was in heat. He breathed out slowly as he felt himself orgasm. The wonderful feeling rushing through his whole body. Daniel pulled him close for several seconds before easing him to lie on his back. Sammy was not surprised when he felt Daniel cleaning him up a bit with one of the dampened cloths that was by the bed for that very reason. No one really understood why Omega’s still had the ability to come, they did not produce any sperm, a throwback to before the evolutionary leap._ _

__The urges were growing in him, he knew he would not last much longer before he lost all sense of reason. Daniel could sense he would soon have to take charge; he lay back down beside his mate gently stroking his hand along Sammy’s arm._ _

__‘What position do you want to mate in?’ asked Daniel._ _

__Sammy smiled and moved onto his front before pushing himself up to his hands and knees. He looked at Daniel for a few seconds before leaning over and kissing him again._ _

__‘Need you now,’ he said._ _

__Daniel smiled and nodded, he moved to kneel behind him. Sammy allowed his mate to slightly rearrange his legs before taking a couple of deep breaths ready to be mated. He felt Daniel’s hands on his hips and felt the hard cock pressing at him. Daniel eased himself forward slowly, allowing Sammy to get used to being filled by the large cock. His breath hitched a few times, Daniel stroked his back and said something soothing, Sammy was not sure what, but he calmed down. As Daniel slowly and gently fucked him Sammy relaxed and enjoyed the feeling._ _

__‘Are you ready for me to knot you?’ asked Daniel._ _

__Despite it being a necessity, the Alpha always asked. Sammy managed a nod. As Daniel allowed his knot to grow Sammy could feel himself getting a little worked up again at the invasion to his cunt. It always happened the first time he mated during a heat. He knew what it felt like, but it still made him feel uncomfortable for a few seconds. Daniel was stroking his back again and talking calmly to him._ _

__Sammy was aware of being gathered up by his mate. Strong arms held him close. He knew they were going to move to lie on their sides whilst they waited for Daniel’s knot to go down. He knew the act of moving would cause him discomfort, but he trusted his mate implicitly to keep him safe and keep the movements slow and smooth. He could not help a couple of gasps as he felt the knot pull at him whilst they moved but Daniel held him close and nuzzled at the back of his neck._ _

__The feelings of contentment as Daniel came inside him filling him with his seed made Sammy smile. He vaguely remembered them talking about not wanting to become pregnant again, but he did not care at that moment. He was safe in his mate's arms, locked together as they should be._ _

__Sammy could feel himself drifting off to sleep or possibly falling unconscious which was not uncommon during the first mating of a heat. He was not alarmed at the feeling of losing himself to the darkness anymore. He was where he should be. Daniel would look after him until he woke up._ _

__Sammy relaxed completely, allowing the blissful feelings to consume him._ _

__The End._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. The next part will be a bit more horrible - sorry. It can't all go their way!


End file.
